


Elevator Ride

by quantumrealmed



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, ScottHope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumrealmed/pseuds/quantumrealmed
Summary: What if Scott and Hope got stuck in the elevator before going to Hank? (Set in Ant-Man and the Wasp)
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Elevator Ride

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing in awhile so this may not be good but i hope u enjoy <3

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“We’re fine”, Hope deadpanning him.

First of all, that’s a lie. She’s cold to him right now for obvious reasons and yes, Germany. Scott went to Germany. No goodbyes, no warnings, no texts or calls, he just left. When he left for Germany, he left her. Eventually, the news broke out about that and she could not believe it herself. She wanted to call him, she didn’t. She wanted to text him, she didn’t. She wanted to fly to Germany herself, she didn’t. She really wished Germany never happened seeing that this placed a gap between them. They don’t even know what they are right now, they never spoke until today when he woke up in her car on their way to the lab. All of these thoughts are in her head as the man who broke her heart is standing right beside her.

The elevator ride was smooth so far until it suddenly shook, the lights blinking and Hope’s immediate reaction was to cling to Scott since she almost lost balance. He holds her right there and he feels her panic.

“Um does this usually happen?” Scott still holding Hope in his arms.

“Yeah sometimes but-“ She realizes how close their bodies are to each other “-um but this hasn’t happened in awhile since we’ve um temporarily fixed it.” She’s stuttering now, she’s really holding onto him.

She missed his touch. She felt so safe in his arms. She could feel his heartbeat and the warmth from his chest. Her heart now fluttering once again after what happened when he left for Germany. Oh, Germany. Once the elevator stopped shaking, she immediately pulled away from him and avoided his gaze. He could hear her breathe loud, he wanted to help her calm down but he’s scared he might turn her down.

So he turned on his phone flashlight for some light. “Well at least we have light”, Scott trying to lighten up the mood and he sat down at one side of the elevator

Hope sat down across him. “Hank probably heard the shaking so he knows we’ll be up here for a bit. I think he used up too much power so the elevator stopped working.” She gives him a faint smile.

They sat in silence for a bit, avoiding each other’s gazes. None of them wanted to talk about anything, there’s tension between them and they know that. They really don’t know what to say to each other since you know, Germany. Both of them were just waiting for someone to break the silence.

Scott was the first one to speak. “You look different. I didn’t know your hair grew so long already.”

“You look the same.” They both laugh.

“Look, this isn’t probably a good time but before anything happens I just wanna say I’m sorry about Germany-“

She inhales deeply. “Scott, don’t.” His face puzzled by her words.

“I know we’re not gonna start from where we left off and you know that. I’m still mad at you for obvious reasons but I’m just not ready yet to talk about us so can I just have this moment since you’re here with me and its just the both of us please?”

Hope felt embarrassed, those words slipping from her mouth. His face was unreadable at first, he just stared at her until he got up and sat beside her. He placed an arm around her and pulled her close to him, his other hand holding hers and he kisses her temple.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” He felt her head lean on his shoulder. He could feel she was tense and nervous, at least he knew he wasn’t the only one.

They stayed like that for a bit, enjoying each other’s presence and touch. It has been awhile since they have been this close. They both know they miss each other, they just don’t want to say it out loud.

She lifts her head from his shoulder to look at him. “So how’s house arrest?” Hope trying to do small talk.

“Not bad really. I have Cassie over and we have fun. I also learned magic believe it or not.”

Hope raises a brow and is not buying it, “You know how to do magic?” He lifts his arm around her back and he pulls a card out behind her ear. Hope is now clearly amused. 

They chat even more about what house arrest is like. He talked about how Cassie gave him the “World’s Greatest Grandma” award when they were roleplaying. He mentioned making paper cranes, singing karaoke alone, doing trick shots, and other fun stuff he did. Hearing him talk about his life made her miss him more and wish Germany never happened. 

“How about you? What have you been up to aside from all of this?” Scott now asking her about her life.

She struggles to find an answer, she feels his eyes looking at her as she looked away from him. All this time her mind wondered if Germany never happened? What be would their relationship now? What would have changed? 

He takes back his question seeing that she has no answer, “Never mind, sorry.”

Another wave of silence dawns upon them, realizing how much time has passed that they were not together. All the things they haven’t done together yet and all the things they wish they did before Germany. Hope leans on his shoulder once again but Scott pulls her into a hug. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about us yet but I just really wanted to hug you again.” His head resting on top of hers and his arms holding her close to him.

“I just want you to know I’m sorry. I know I hurt your feelings. I know this is on me. If only I could-“

The elevator ruined the moment, it started moving again and the lights turned back on. He removed his arms from her, Hope the first one to stand at up and never looked back at him. He sighs, wishing they had more time in this elevator since it was just them and no one else. In all honesty, He forgot why he was brought here at first. His mind got carried away when he felt Hope clinging onto him, remembering all the days they had before Germany. Once he got up, the doors open. Hope is the first one to leave, Scott followed. No word about what happened in the elevator was mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! im @mcuwasps on twtitter


End file.
